docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lambie/Gallery
Season 1 Knight_Time 2.png Knight_Time.png 9r7p.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-22-19h04m53s175_png~original.png Lambie_kicking_her_back_feet.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_in_knight_time.jpg Ba_ba_bubbles_song.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_in_knight_time2.jpg Stuffy,_hallie_and_lambie.jpg Princess_lambie_trapped_in_a_tower_castle.jpg Lambie_and_sir_kirby.jpg MV5BNjU0NDQ2ODkwMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzY4Mjg0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Maxresdefault_251.jpg Maxresdefault_247.jpg Maxresdefault_253.jpg Maxresdefault_252.jpg 455219A6-9373-2565-26D8-3A75AB8C9351.jpg Maxresdefault_411.jpg DOCMCSTUFFINS_FEATUREDIMAGE_127292_109-900x463.jpg Image-A01F_514B972A.jpg Maxresdefault_94.jpg D159f94251fee0662222513cb7989028c89b6253.jpg Chilly_and_lambie5.jpg Lambie_and_doc3.jpg Doc_just_doing_my_job.jpg image-EDC6_514B9275.jpg 20130621185637.9178670.jpg Squeakers_Chilly.jpg MV5BMjIwMzYzMjkxMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTQyNzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg SWb0qLWMm_.jpg 337027.jpg Screenshot_3_jpg.png e817b14bcee6.png Lambie,_big_jack_and_little_jack.jpg 127114_100_ful.jpg Lambie_y_Stuffy_(_characters_of_doc_mcstuffins_).jpg Doktor_plyusheva_2011_web_dlri_1649155.png Image-71FA_514B927E.jpg Lambie_stuffy_season_one.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy6.jpg S3c14774a39be16b3f950f3aebcbccc5593be0f8ec.jpg The_Tea_Party.png 137153459362.png Image-9458_514B9719.jpg Lambie_in_tea_party_tantrum.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_susie_sunshine.jpg Close_your_eyes_song.jpg Close_your_eyes_song2.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_singing.jpg Tea_Party_Tantrum_Blast_Off_11248138.jpg Doc_McStuffins_seat_belts.jpg Launch_time.png Lambie_gives_star_blazer_zero_a_cuddle.jpg Be_safe_song.jpg Doc_and_lambie_singing.jpg 0_bbe37_fa0d4b02_orig.jpg 384_3.jpg F48792977bc7t.jpg Engine_Nine_Feelin_Fine_Pic_001.png Link_51_-_doc_mc.png DMS_EP101A_SC167_1_800_400_c1.jpg Doc_mcstuffins.jpg Lambie_firefighter_hat2.jpg Lambie_winking.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-4-Engine-Nine-Feelin--Fine--The-Right-Stuff.jpg image-5066_514B9698.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie.jpg Image-78F8_514B96A0.jpg A98a0e1377b4t.jpg Lambie_in_the_bushes.jpg 6921914faca438e7fc9da68201a3ef41bb913e76.jpg Lambie and Stuffy in The Right Stuff.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-___Everyone_Gets_Hurt_Sometimes___-_Disney_Junior_Official.jpg Images_18.jpg 438bcdd2aa7d60d19588499a89f53880974d6427e87a172f474370f80df17295_large.jpg Hy4XrRC.png Doc_McStuffins_and_Gustov.jpg Lambie_and_a_yellow_gator.jpg Doc_and_lambie_in_gulpy_gulpy_gators.jpg Lambie_throws_pencil.jpg Lambie_sitting.jpg 80cb0be1758c3e920fb98d128841568b8796431d.jpg Maxresdefault_189.jpg Maxresdefault_243.jpg Maxresdefault_408.jpg Maxresdefault_403.jpg EP104B_SC167.jpg image-6C73_514B9633.jpg Image-4978_514B9638.jpg Lambie_and_xyla.jpg Stuffy's_song.jpg Lambie_hugs_xyla.jpg Lambie_and_xyla2.jpg Squeakers_yelling_at_lambie.jpg 7f0639b0790b319a62bdddacac246e30e687a740.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie2.jpg Lambie_hand_clip.jpg Stuffy_blows_party_horn.jpg Xyla_sings_i_feel_better.jpg Doc_and_the_toys_in_the_Arcade.png Z7aaahCH4I_maxresdefault.jpg 1_11.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_wearing_wristbands.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie_at_a_car_game.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie_at_a_car_game2.jpg Lambie_in_a_dancing_game.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_in_a_dancing_game.jpg MV5BODk4OTg1MzEzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjIyOTg0MjE@__V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Stuffy_trapped_in_the_claw_machine.jpg Is_that_the_last_one_doc.jpg This_time_it_has_to_work.jpg Gabby_sings_i_feel_better.jpg ovFzFdOeBG.jpg MV5BODk4OTg1MzEzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjIyOTg0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie3.jpg Lambie_in_starry_starry_night.jpg Lambie,_hallie,_stuffy_and_aurora.jpg The_gang_laying_on_the_ground.jpg The_toy_gang_laying_on_the_wagon.jpg Arcade_Escapade_Starry_11249339.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_chilly2.jpg Lambie_at_the_edge_of_the_wall.jpg Stuffy_got_up_of_bed.jpg Tumblr_inline_miw59mOYmA1qz4rgp.png Doc_and_lambie.jpg maxresdefault_24.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy5.jpg 8180ec76cc57.png Maxresdefault_244.jpg A_Good_Case_of_the_Hiccups_Stuck_Up_11248144.jpg Helping_Riggo.jpg 6eff56b7c25b.png 142155406.jpg Image-85AB_514B94AF.jpg Lambie_cuddle.png Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-9-Rescue-Ronda-Ready-for-Take-off--All-Washed-Up.jpg doc lambie stuffy and hallie.jpg Image-CD01_514B94B3.jpg Water_Crash.png Lambie_and_robot_ray.jpg 839d068bba83a1fe4e4190de9fff040776fb20979e61d8c9d9a46f014835b0b5_large.jpg Maxresdefault_96.jpg Stretchandflex.jpg Maxresdefault_73.jpg 99908553998410338470.jpg Chilly_and_lambie2.jpg Maxresdefault_245.jpg Maxresdefault_284.jpg 5379ce50db4abaa641fef6da_0142dae0.jpg Superheroes!.png Lambie_Swing.png doclambiestuffyniles.jpg docstuffylambiehallieniles.jpg lambieshakebottom.jpg C1055083d6cc816081395f501b54a98c0549a6eb7b60e1c1f0e75f776ecc5b3c_medium.jpg Maxresdefault_285.jpg Maxresdefault_288.jpg Maxresdefault_287.jpg Doc_and_Ronda.jpg 0a3d3e319038t.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-_Rest_Your_Rotors,_Ronda.jpg Lambie_flying_away_with_a_balloon.jpg Lambie_bouncing_on_a_pillow.jpg Lambie_with_a_balloon.jpg Lambie_in_the_air.jpg Toys_come_to_life_4.jpg Sir_kirby_'lamb_in_the_air'.jpg Lambie15.jpg 65854b73fcdb.jpg Four_toy_main_characters4.jpg Lambie_with_tremaine_in_the_mirror.jpg Stuffy,_chilly_and_lambie2.jpg Four_toy_main_characters5.jpg Doc_and_toys_keep_on_truckin.jpg maxresdefault_18.jpg Dance_Lambi.png EP113A SC107 1 800 400 c1.jpg doc, lambie, hallie, stuffy and moo moo.jpg lambie, stuffy, hallie and moo moo hugging.jpg 845d410e6fe5.png 2e8a08a586a0c305db5e753cf0d2581a.png Sing_Lambie.png lambie gives boomer a cuddle.jpg Vlcsnap_2014_03_23_16h10m46s30.png Maxresdefault_74.jpg Maxresdefault_32.jpg Maxresdefault_33.jpg Maxresdefault_41.jpg 317111-1.jpg MV5BMjE5MjA3MzI5NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDk0NzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Screen3.jpg 317111-2.jpg Lambie_in_the_rocking_chair.jpg Maxresdefault_31.jpg The_Sleepover.png Doc_Mcstuffins_Hallie_Have_you_heard_song.jpg c1d617659a680f9fc650e211a0a47ef565934538cdc9399ae8079e883dc6726a_large.jpg Unnamed_7.jpg Maxresdefault_400.jpg 6360597c37deea2f9f42bf317f38f494f2daff6d.jpg L DocMS s1 e19.jpg Break_Dancer.png The toy gang pretending doing snow angels.jpg Lambie and bella.jpg MV5BNTMwNzI3NzgyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjczNzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-14-Break-Dancer--Bubble-Monkey.jpg Maxresdefault_362.jpg 466194480_1280x960.jpg Lambie_and_bubble_monkey.jpg Bd1afb169584.jpg MV5BMjM5MzIwMDk4Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjY3MTk0MjE@__V1_.jpg Robot Ray's imagination.jpg 300x168-7im.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-15-Out-in-the-Wild--A-Whale-of-a-Time.jpg Tiny_lula_in_a_whale_of_a_time.jpg Www_canistream_it_2.jpg Lambie_and_lula.jpg Lambie_and_lula2.jpg The_Rip_Heard_Round_the_World.png D7278c4afa755d441d16c8f4999423c0dba0e108.jpg Lambie covered with tape.jpg D2c5efb4481eedc2a6394e94789557a10fd35dde.jpg B694b8a8eda6.png 16229-1-31.jpg Lambie and doc.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S1_e15.jpg Images_4.jpg EdWAhm-aQCw maxresdefault.jpg MV5BOTM2MDI4NjgyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTkzNzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-16-The-Rip-Heard-Round-the-World--Walkie-Talkie-Time.jpg 3tjw5CxAgu.jpg Doc holding a mirror for Lambie.jpg Maxresdefault_299.jpg Maxresdefault_375.jpg Maxresdefault_373.jpg Maxresdefault_368.jpg Maxresdefault_366.jpg Maxresdefault_367.jpg Maxresdefault_397.jpg doc lambie stuffy and walter.jpg Lambie_cudding_walter.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy3.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_stuffy_laughing.jpg Maxresdefault_372.jpg Maxresdefault_371.jpg The_Rip_Heard_Round_the_World_Walkie_Talkie_Time_11249356.jpg 1400951758d8aa4-original-1.jpg 69bba2afd214ab5167b6777271dd36c1579fe43b.jpg Mqdefault_6.jpg 5649.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-17-Un-Bur-Able--Righty-On-Lefty.jpg 1a987fca8bee55bf59599e2fe26b806b529271a62e7deb893036e9069b6205d1_large.jpg MV5BMTA5NTk2NTk0ODNeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDg5NTI5NDIx__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Chilly,_lambie_and_hallie.jpg Doc_and_lambie_singing_to_stuffy.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie_singing_4.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie_singing_5.jpg Lambie_stuck_up_in_a_tree.jpg Lambie_stuck_up_in_a_tree2.jpg Lambie_and_awesome_guy.jpg Lambie_on_the_scale.jpg Tellthedoctoreverything.jpg Lambie_on_the_skateboard.jpg Lambie_in_the_sky.jpg Lambie_and_awesome_guy2.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie_pulling_awesome_guy.jpg 144619992.jpg Hallie's_happy_birthday_sign.jpg 144620004.jpg 513h6pZK96L.jpg Lambie_behind_the_door.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_mr_chomps.jpg Lambie_and_mr_chomps.jpg 412c8526607d01a7c215d8e534b548fc443aeb7fc5bcc6bcc6f608ba2d785e42_large.jpg Awesome Possums 2.jpg Lambiepennybabypossoms.jpg Lambie_and_a_baby_possom.jpg Lambie_and_a_baby_possom2.jpg Lambie_by_the_fireplace.jpg 4766447.jpg image_e7b60244.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_pickles_the_bunny.jpg Fa44a23c9d074a7c7b6ea851102519d96985be27.jpg Lambie_button.jpg doktor-plyusheva-zabavnye-opossu1.jpg Doc, Stuffy and Lambie_The Bunny Blues.jpg image_add44db9.jpg Lambie_and_melinda.jpg Lambie_in_get_set_to_get_wet.jpg 4766446.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E20_-_Get_Set_to_Get_Wet_3.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E20_-_Get_Set_to_Get_Wet_4.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E20_-_Get_Set_to_Get_Wet_6.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E20_-_Get_Set_to_Get_Wet_7.png Loud_Louie_episode.png Lambie_excited.jpg Lambie_mad.jpg Me_tv-jr_tmb_doc_mcstuffins_wash_your_hands.jpg 147427697.jpg 543c537f6f51122172037ebc9d56df3aee6919d3.jpg Doc, Stuffy and Lambie.jpg MV5BNDM0NTcxMTE0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzQzMjk0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg HGuUKD3.png 1280x720-cwB.jpg Unnamed_11.jpg Doc_and_lambie_5.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_1.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_6.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_7.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_13.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_26.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_30.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_32.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_37.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_40.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_42.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_44.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_45.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_46.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_48.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_49.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_50.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_51.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_55.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_57.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_58.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_59.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_61.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_63.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_64.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_65.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_72.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_75.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_76.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_79.png 317108-1.jpg 1_3.jpg Doc_McStuffins_is_sick.png 1d9f41d58eead5c13af0ff22eb75a220b29a3472.jpg Maxresdefault_35.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy4.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S1_E24.jpg MV5BMTc1ODk1NDkxNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODE3Mzg0MjE@__V1_.jpg Maxresdefault_181.jpg MHayOzqjLT.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-22-Doctoring-the-Doc--Hot-Pursuit.jpg 9cddf29d3c2215b8926ea4fd341164bc25db75bb16632e5a2301b9058001ce98_large.jpg 4766444.jpg 300x168-OmP.jpg Unnamed_5.jpg Maxresdefault_357.jpg 0 bbe3b d10660f9 orig.jpg Lambie_with_a_fan.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie_in_hot_pursuit.jpg 640x360-9mI.jpg 153851247.jpg 153851252_2.jpg Boo-hoo_to_You.png 300x168-xp_.jpg 1280x720-eya.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-health-check-fres-960x540.jpg 584_5.jpg 090613_02_DocMcStuffins_article-feat.jpg Me_tv-jr_tmb_doc_mcstuffins_fresh_air.jpg image-2588_546A2476.jpg Characters10_30youtubedocmstuffin_.jpg Maxresdefault_28.jpg 157255548.jpg L_DocMS_s1_e17.jpg 157255549.jpg 157255551.jpg 500674667_640.jpg Lambie_and_chilly2.jpg Lambie_makes_a_snow_angel.jpg Lambie_holds_a_snowball.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_were_freezing.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_hug_doc.jpg P9556442_e_h10_aa.jpg 157255557.jpg 157255558.jpg 157255547.jpg Chilly_and_lambie3.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Squeakers,_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Lambie_and_professor_hootsburgh2.jpg Toys_on_the_sled.jpg Chilly,_lambie_and_stuffy.jpg Lambie_and_professor_hootsburgh3.jpg Lambie_and_doc2.jpg Lambie_and_chilly3.jpg Maxresdefault_80.jpg Docmcstuffinsvalentinesday.jpg Doc-McStuffins_Valentine.jpg 16229-1-49.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S1_e11.jpg 6a00d8341c4fe353ef017d40a379ba970c.jpg Maxresdefault_23.jpg 159592451.jpg 159592447.jpg Mqdefault_9.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-25-My-Huggy-Valentine--Dusty-Bear.jpg doktor-plyusheva-valentinka-obni2.jpg 1bJeXVgCb7.jpg 159592453.jpg Doc, Lambie and Val in My Huggy Valentine.jpg 3.png 512XBg+AiYL.jpg 384_1.jpg Lambie_on_the_trainset.jpg 4_2.png Stuffy,_hallie,_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Lambieseason1.jpg Maxresdefault_114.jpg Lambie_and_teddy_b.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_watching_from_the_door.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie_on_top_of_the_washer.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_behind_the_bushes.jpg 167857168.jpg Lambie_at_tea_party.jpg Lambie_at_tea_party2.jpg Me_doc10a_tmb_tv.jpg Maxresdefault_9.jpg Yt18docdino.jpg Bronty_Ride.jpg 42206c074213ce0b12854bd7a67fa1e0.jpg MV5BMTk4MzIwNDMwOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDQ3Mjg0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Maxresdefault_365.jpg 1379149603_f61f664d6b62483ce0d85485fe34acba.jpg Maxresdefault_3.jpg Lambie_holds_her_Breath.png 167857172.jpg 16b182029d6ba987232c61b149633e7f5a5f06ee.jpg fdd6d2933b1c2c5dd65e26db09b188cc.jpg f8e5606b22377d33454ab04e419b4490.jpg Doc checking Bronty's bad breath.jpg Season 2 48991-scr2.png 48991-scr3.png MV5BMTY5MzAxNTU2N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzQzNjMwMjE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg 1015271-disney-junior-picks-new-seasons-sofia-jake-and-doc-mcstuffins.jpg MV5BMTk1MjQyNDQwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDUzNjMwMjE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy2.jpg Lambie_in_doc_mcstuffins_goes_mcmobile.jpg Doc-mcstuffins_140108215923.jpg Za_tv-djr_dms_tmb_ep27_doc-mcstuffins-goes-mcmobile.jpg MV5BNTM2MjgyOTA0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDUzNjMwMjE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg 3_3.jpg 641967_ST.jpg 1400307500_07308b088cf4.jpg Chip_Off_the_Ol'_Box.png Maxresdefault_116.jpg Maxresdefault_12.jpg Big_jack_and_little_jack_spinning_around_in_the_air.jpg Awesome_guy_weighing.jpg Maxresdefault_49.jpg Awesome_guy_lifts_all_the_toys.jpg Xd09.png Lambie_gives_awesome_guy_a_cuddle.jpg Maxresdefault_50.jpg The_gang_on_awesome_guy's_awesome_arm.jpg Awesome_guy_lifts_lambie.jpg 999_PromoStills_SH054.jpg Lambie_hugs_awesome_guy.jpg Doc_and_lambie4.jpg mA5m6aeZU8.jpg 2.gif Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm Pic 001.jpg Image-C8C9_52345F45.jpg Lambie_calendar.jpg Lamb_in_a_Jam.png 16229-2-4.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S2_E28.jpg Image-3F4F_52345F49.jpg 870dd28f828aae810ba7ddf7b91dd82cd611c230.jpg B371dace7356ea2e5fdbd1cac90aa36281c4f01b.jpg Maxresdefault_44.jpg 584_6.jpg 3_2.gif 4f1cf72bb2c2cee675359afc_c41b5a1b.jpeg doktor-plyusheva-krutaya-ruka-kr1.jpg Maxresdefault_255.jpg Awesome_Guys_Awesome_Arm_Lamb_in_a_Jam_11248171.jpg Lambie_trying_to_get_doc's_attention.jpg Alittlehelp.jpg Hallie,_stuffy,_squeakers_and_lambie.jpg yvQm5KPuML.jpg MV5BMjA0MjM5MjcxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTk2MDk0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Image_3a95bb13.jpeg UBgcV.jpg Lambie,_hallie,_stuffy_and_squeakers.jpg Lambie_tamberine.jpg Toy_band.jpg Stuffy,_bronty_and_lambie.jpg The_gang_serves.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S2-E29.jpg Meet_Frida.png Lambie_gives_frida_fairy_a_cuddle.jpg Lambie's_bottom.jpg Lambie_does_a_hand_stand.jpg image-E7CC_5246D211.jpg Four_toy_main_characters.jpg Frida Fairy Flies Again Pic 1.jpg Tale_of_two_dragons.jpg image-2F08_5246D219.jpg Stuffy the Great song.jpg Chilly_hiding_from_his_friends.jpg 41583728.jpg 999_PromoStills_EP205A_SH166_1_800_400_c1.jpg The_gang_on_think_pink.jpg Maxresdefault_266.jpg Maxresdefault_263.jpg Maxresdefault_269.jpg Lambie and stuffy on the floor.jpg Doc and her toys2.jpg Lambie_hugging_johnny_foosball.jpg Maxresdefault_274.jpg Leilani,_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Luau_in_the_clinic.jpg Ajkx.png Stuffy_and_lambie.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S2_E33.jpg 1280x720-UAh.jpg Hula_at_the_Luau_2.png 7a114e520df8dc71ca1572c125bc96786cc6213f.jpg Maxresdefault_101.jpg 8ryq.png C724824a4cdd63baa92c3f67c1b68652b6e8342e.jpg Maxresdefault_26.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy.jpg Doc_and_toys_with_dress_up_daisy.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy7.jpg 3ewr.png Doc,_lambie_and_stuntman_steve.jpg Maxresdefault_2.jpg My helmet song.jpg Lambie_with_a_bike_helmet_on.jpg 8CFp_pFNOR.jpg Images_14.jpg XIBAEN6FkO.jpg Maxresdefault_11.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-its-glow-time-ful.jpg 2_5.gif Images_13.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-8-Disco-Dress-Up-Daisy--The-Glider-Brothers.jpg Mqdefault_10.jpg 1280x720-KL8.jpg Lambie_and_hallie2.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy2.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy3.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy4.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy5.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy6.jpg Disco Dress Up Daisy Pic 001.jpg Maxresdefault_193.jpg Tumblr_mw362mHAAn1qlpgkfo1_500.png Tumblr_mw362mHAAn1qlpgkfo2_500.png tumblr_mw362mHAAn1qlpgkfo3_1280.png tumblr_mw362mHAAn1qlpgkfo4_1280.png Doc_and_toys_having_a_picnic.jpg Doc_and_toys_having_a_picnic_inside.jpg Lambie_behind_mr_mcstuffins.jpg Doc_listens_to_wilbur's_heartbeat.jpg Qqmp.png Superstar_Lambie.png Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-9-Kirby-and-the-King--Bubble-Monkey-Blow-Your-Nose-.jpg Maxresdefault_19.jpg Maxresdefault_20.jpg 280x157-mhd.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg 2b11d37dc5a1f609921c4182f8ae352d624edfce.jpg Maxresdefault 25.jpg Image-531C_5290D9E0.jpg 804dc1491f9623d77bcf0761eae2aa65d12465a0.jpg 584.jpg 1280x720-Bf2.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-10-Professor-Pancake--You-Crack-Me-Up.jpg GetImage-Professor Pancake.jpg You_Crack_Me_Up-song_scene_2.png 1_12.jpg Image-CCCB_529CAE6B.jpg TopSellerInt_ProductionDesign08_-_Copy_600_333.jpg Yt91doc_2_.jpg A_Very_McStuffins_Christmas.jpg A_Very_McStuffins_Christmas_11249377.jpg tumblr_mxic6j3pZX1qlpgkfo8_r1_1280.png tumblr_mxic6j3pZX1qlpgkfo4_1280.png A Very McStuffins Christmas Pic 001.jpg Dfe828faf8e231a0c3c6b280eb6c19a32f8e433c.jpg Zcwr.png Image_dbaadb7f.jpeg Doc_with_the_Clinic_toys.png Maxresdefault_22.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-12-The-Doctor-Will-See-You-Now--L-il-Egghead-Feels-the-Heat.jpg 1280x720-Vb7.jpg Maxresdefault_280.jpg Doc_and_her_toys_in_the_car.jpg Chilly,_stuffy_and_lambie_giggle.jpg Doc_and_lambie_dancing.jpg Maxresdefault 170.jpg GetImage-L'il Egghead Feels the Heat.jpg 399214_638909686171462_619125581_n.jpg Lambie_gets_pointed.png Sleepover2.png image-D9B1_52D256A9.jpg Maxresdefault_42.jpg Kyq366TAlb.jpg Maxresdefault 128.jpg The Big Sleepover Pic 001.jpg 360.jpg image-CC82_52D256B2.jpg Lambie_and_rita_dancing.jpg The_gang_on_no_sweetah_cheetah.jpg Doc_and_lambie2.jpg Doc_and_lambie3.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_sir_kirby.jpg Lambie_and_sir_kirby2.jpg Lambie_and_sir_kirby3.jpg Lambie_and_sir_kirby_dancing.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie_and_chilly2.jpg Lambie's_dance_class.jpg MV5BMTQ4MjA3OTY2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTg4Mjg0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Peaches'_Bath.png 469994006.jpg Lambie_wiggling.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_peaches_pie.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy.jpg GetImage-Peaches Pie, Take a Bath!.jpg Lambie_'so_nice_to_meet_you_too,_peaches'.jpg Stuffy_spins_around_on_disc.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_singing_time_for_your_checkup.jpg Time_for_your_checkup_song_peaches_pie_take_a_bath.jpg Doc,_lambie,_hallie_and_peaches_pie.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie_stuffed.jpg Lambie_looking_through_the_telescope.jpg Lambie_and_celeste.jpg 92b03b4f62bb.png 1_14.jpg image-8DD4_52FF9984.jpg Run,_Doc_Run.png Image-6337_52FF995A.jpg Dart_leg_fix.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-celestial-celeste.jpg Maxresdefault_174.jpg image-BF37_53407624.jpg A_Big_Fairy_Knot_(1).png A_Big_Fairy_Knot_(2).png GetImage-A Fairy Big Knot.jpg A Fairy Big Knot Pic 002.jpg Rosietherescuer.jpg Lambie_and_rosie.jpg Maxresdefault_144.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie.jpg L_DOCMCSTUFFINS_S2_Ep44.jpg 9kNjMIT_Or.jpg Doc, the main toys and Wildlife Will.png Maxresdefault_126.jpg 584_3.jpg Lambie_and_chilly_wrapped_up.jpg 14018704931ecff-original-1.jpg Lambie_and_curly_q.jpg Maxresdefault_190.jpg Take_your_Doc_to_Work_Day.png L_DOCMCSTUFFINS_S2_Ep51.jpg Take Your Doc to Work Day Pic 001.jpg 1280x720-W2H.jpg Maxresdefault_191.jpg Hey! Star Blazer Zero! song.jpg getImage-Blazer's Bike.jpg MV5BMjI1OTY3MjgzMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTY2NTIwMzE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Maxresdefault_139.jpg Weather_or_not_song.jpg Maxresdefault_200.jpg Weather_or_not_song2.jpg Maxresdefault_14.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-19-The-Big-Storm--Spritzy-Mitzi.jpg Maxresdefault_113.jpg Tcy6s0Pd2gc_maxresdefault.jpg Image-253C_5377927D.jpg Maxresdefault_81.jpg 5060087e04d804693a5f7093_937972ae.jpeg Stuffy,_lambie,_chilly_and_hallie_on_spritzy_mitzi.jpg GetImage-Spritzy Mitzi.jpg 3by_9F76yA_maxresdefault.jpg Maxresdefault_149.jpg Image-E875_539F1685.jpg 2_6.gif Lambie_gives_saltwater_serge_a_cuddle.jpg Lambie_with_saltwater_serge.jpg Lambie_cuddles_saltwater_serge_2.jpg Maxresdefault_151.jpg Image-457C_539F168A.jpg Image-C99D_539F0B7F.jpg Threecheersforchilly.jpg GetImage-Chilly and the Dude.jpg Chilly_and_lambie4.jpg Lambie_gives_chilly_a_cuddle.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie_singing.jpg Chilly,_stuffy,_lambie_and_doc.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_doc.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_chilly_2.jpg Maxresdefault_198.jpg Maxresdefault_92.jpg 136159-229.jpg Image-2C1B_53C14D04.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_serpent_sam.jpg Lambie_in_serpent_sam_makes_a_splash.jpg Maxresdefault_197.jpg Treat_it_like_a_treat_song.jpg The_gang_in_the_wicked_king_and_the_mean_queen.jpg Lambie_and_chilly_hugging.jpg 1_5.jpg After the game song.jpg Doc_and_lambie_in_the_wicked_king_and_the_mean_queen.jpg Lambie_and_squeakers.jpg Lambie,_stuffy,_chilly_and_squeakers.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_squeakers.jpg The_toy_gang_ready_to_race.jpg Lambie_runs_through_the_finish_line.jpg Lambie_at_the_finish_line.jpg Here we go song.jpg Tessie_tries_to_walk.jpg Tessie_runs_through_the_finish_line.jpg Tessie_standing_up.jpg 3ab5cb1b1925e1b136cfd64dcb8b7bf3b98aa02a.jpg GetImage-Take a Stroll!.jpg image-C9F6_53D4BE17.jpg Lambiecuddlingoooey.jpg 68f4e57de991.png Oooeyhuggingthegang.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-23-Oooey-Gablooey-Springs-A-Leak--There-s-a-King-in-Your-Tummy-.jpg Maxresdefault_315.jpg image-7A23_53F89E8D.jpg 6_4.gif Don't_eat_a_little_toy_king_song.jpg Maxresdefault_178.jpg 50ef77dc39103781aca4d011_480f79c3.jpeg 6b995e2962fd62e6eb71ecc2abef78371da85ae5.jpg JDMbx.jpg There's A King in Your Tummy Pic 001.jpg Sabrina_and_dirty_lambie.jpg Doc_and_a_dirty_lambie.jpg Lambie_angry.jpg Lambie_with_a_green_little_paper.jpg Lambiegetswashed.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie.jpg Doc_and_lambie_cuddle.jpg Lambie_in_doc's_busy_day.jpg Doc_and_lambie_playing_princess_tea_party.jpg Hallie,_stuffy_and_lambie.jpg Lambie_in_wrong_side_of_the_law.jpg image-B11F_542702C8.jpg Wrong Side of the Law Pic 004.jpg MV5BMjMzNDEyODI0Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTE3NTIwMzE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Maxresdefault_129.jpg Lambie_cuddling_waddly_penguin.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_hugging_waddly_penguin.jpg The gang hugging Waddly Penguin.jpg Caring_for_Waddly.png X240-P0T.jpg 384.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie_in_mirror_mirror_on_my_penguin.jpg Doc,_lambie,_hallie,_stuffy_and_waddly_penguin.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_waddly_penguin.jpg Lambie_and_waddly_penguin.jpg Lambie_singing_and_dancing.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_singing.jpg Wash_your_face_song.jpg Lambie_red_towel.jpg Maxresdefault_383.jpg Maxresdefault_379.jpg Maxresdefault_381.jpg Maxresdefault_386.jpg Maxresdefault_382.jpg image-0C08_542FC00D.jpg image-21EB_542FC024.jpg 136885_0088.jpg Maxresdefault_66.jpg GetImage-Hide and Eek!.jpg Lambie_holding_chilly's_hand_while_walking_on_all_fours.jpg Lambie_and_chilly_see_creepy_cuddly_charlie.jpg Lambie_and_chilly_see_creepy_cuddly_charlie_2.jpg Lambie_and_chilly_grab_doc's_legs.jpg Lambie_grabs_doc's_legs.jpg Chilly_and_lambie_held_by_doc.jpg Lambie_with_charlie_behind.jpg Lambie,_stuffy,_chilly_and_squeakers_yell.jpg Lambie_stuck_in_the_tree_hole.jpg Lambie_stuck_in_the_tree_hole_2.jpg Charlie_pulled_lambie_out.jpg Lambie_and_charlie.jpg Lambie_holding_a_box_of_props.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_with_stuffing.jpg Maxresdefault_272.jpg He's_a_monster_song.jpg He's_a_monster_song_2.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_chilly_cuddle_charlie.jpg Close_up_shot_group_hug.jpg Lambie_and_charlie_hug.jpg image-329E_542FC028.jpg 584_27.jpg Lambie_in_mcstuffins_school_of_medicene.jpg Maxresdefault_207.jpg Maxresdefault_204.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_hallie.jpg Maxresdefault_356.jpg B96cJrWIQAA2Syd_jpg_large.jpg 1a81ef85a48a2f9d3ee70080ba849f49.png 588915d673ae30b24e907b32630971e8.jpg Dc772ff8af9cba1b49115ee5d980bd6a.png Lambie in her 1800s Dress.png 91fd631a3d5dc48a5e024318793c10aa.png 6e0ab7e453267571f1a5e156e1fa6f8a.png 1dc7520a4675008982b469893be67c84.jpg 136625_001_pre.jpg The_gang_back_home.jpg Chilly,_hallie_and_lambie_in_let_the_nightingale_sing.jpg 1280x720-ikB.jpg 1280x720-8Fq.jpg Let the Nightingale Sing Pic 001.jpg Lambie_in_hazel_has_a_sleepover.jpg Stuffy_tripped.jpg TqjhvUXmQA.jpg Hazel's_Sleepover.png Maxresdefault 143.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_hazel.jpg Doc_and_lambie_at_breakfast.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_bronty_at_breakfast.jpg Lambie_at_breakfast.jpg Lambie_doing_hopscotch.jpg Everyone_cheers_on_lambie.jpg Doc_doing_hopscotch.jpg Mybreakfastwithbronty.jpg MV5BMTg4MzI0NTY0MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTgxMjU1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg 47224b47fb1dfb9afc023eae7414d1db5768d244.jpg Maxresdefault_180.jpg Fess Up song.jpg Doc,_lambie,_bronty_and_bella_at_breakfast.jpg My Breakfast With Bronty Pic 001.jpg 136527_035-900x506.jpg 457927178.jpg 457927144.jpg Mc-allentown-natives-animated-series-screened--001.jpg 457927164.jpg Training_Army_Al_1_800_448.jpg 457927166.jpg The_gang_salutes.jpg Toys_marching.jpg Toys_marching2.jpg Hallie_and_lambie3.jpg Bronty_and_lambie.jpg Lambie13.jpg Lambie_hugging_army_al.jpg Army_al_being_hugged.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_at_the_window.jpg Lambie_at_the_window2.jpg Lambie_pink_string.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_hallie2.jpg Be43aea7605d599b8aec0258fe1c305629de6919.jpg Lambie,_sproingo_boingo_and_wicked_king.jpg Sproingo_boingo_hugging_wicked_king.jpg Maxresdefault_420.jpg Stuffy_hand_clip.jpg Lambie,_doc_and_theo.jpg Lambie_in_shell_shy.jpg Lambie_hugging_stuffy.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_stuffy_singing.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_holding_theo.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_holding_theo2.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_holding_theo3.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_theo.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_theo2.jpg Maxresdefault_187.jpg The_toy_gang_singing_just_say_hi.jpg X240-wWj.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_chilly.jpg image-956E_55CF9F11.jpg Commander No Pic 001.jpg Commander No Pic 002.jpg 136624_036.jpg Maxresdefault_138.jpg Doc, lambie and stuffy.jpg Lambie_gives_count_clarence_a_cuddle.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-5-The-Flimsy-Grumpy-Bat--Rockstar-Ruby-and-the-Toys.jpg 2_9.gif Rockstar Ruby and the Toys.png Stuffy, hallie, lambie and rockstar ruby.jpg Lambie and rockstar ruby2.jpg Lambie and rockstar ruby.jpg image-17E1_55CFA131.jpg Lambie_doing_cuddle-ups.jpg Doc_and_lambie_in_a_day_without_cuddles.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_mr__mcstuffins.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-day-without-cuddles-01.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-day-without-cuddles-02.jpg Maxresdefault_141.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-day-without-cuddles-03.jpg Lambie_covered_with_flour.jpg Picture_frame_of_doc_and_lambie.jpg Lambie_looking_at_a_photo_album.jpg Picture_of_doc_and_lambie.jpg Picture_of_lambie_cuddling_johnny_foosball.jpg Picture_of_lambie_cuddling_chilly.jpg Picture_of_lambie_cuddling_squeakers.jpg Lambie_at_the_door.jpg Lambie_gives_everyone_cuddles.jpg A_Day_Without_Cuddles_Collide-o-scope_11248197.jpg Kiara_Kaieldoscope2.png Lambie_and_kiara_the_kaliedoscope.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie_singing.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie_singing2.jpg Lambie_in_collideoscope.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie_singing3.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie_singing4.jpg Maxresdefault_296.jpg Princess_lambie_takes_a_bow.jpg 501e13c8d10bc44d7dc06fa2_cc08f9b6.jpeg Princess_lambie_show_off_herself.png Crashcouse_1.png Lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie4.jpg Lambie16.jpg Close_up_of_lambie.jpg Princess_lambie_bows.jpg image-8386_55CFA48B.jpg Crash_Course_Pic_001.jpg 584_24.jpg Luna_(doc_mcstuffins_character).jpg Lambie_pulling_up_a_box.jpg Hallie,_lambie,_doc_and_stuffy_dancing.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_stuffy_dancing.jpg Doc's_toys_come_to_life_1.png image-1A31_55CFA48D.jpg Luna On the Moon-a Pic 001.jpg The_toy_gang_with_viewy_stewie.jpg 4_4.gif Lambie and viewy stewie.jpg After fixing Viewy.gif The_entire_gang_fully_in_focus.jpg Toy_group_outside.jpg Lambie14.jpg Get_your_eyes_checked_out_song.jpg Lambie_and_picky_nikki.jpg Lambie_and_chilly5.jpg Give_it_a_try_song.jpg image-171B_55CFA71F.jpg DOC-MCSTUFFINS-1.jpg X240-vIP.jpg Lambie_and_coach_kay.jpg Doc,_lambie,_stuffy,_hallie_and_coach_kay.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_chilly_'yes_coach_kay'.jpg image-E91D_55CFA84D.jpg Lambie_in_toy_in_the_sun.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie_lift_bronty.jpg Sunscreen_song.jpg Stuffy_squeezes_sunscreen.jpg Sunscreen_song2.jpg image-A2FE_55CFA850.jpg Season 3 Lambie_at_the_bushes.jpg Lambie_and_chilly_at_the_bushes.jpg Lambie_and_teddy_b2.jpg Donny,_lambie,_chilly_and_teddy_b.jpg Doc_and_donny_holding_stuffed_toys.jpg Lambie_and_teddy_b3.jpg Lambie_and_teddy_b4.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_teddy_b.jpg image-341C_55CFABAA.jpg image-2BE0_5700D069.jpg Hallie_and_lambie_with_magazines.jpg Lambie_holding_up_her_magazine.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_get_splashed.jpg Lambie_complaining.jpg Bronty_feels_sorry.jpg Lambie_in_slip_n_slide.jpg Stuffy_runs_through_lambie_and_hallie.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_were_like_what_the.jpg Stuffy_slipping_on_the_pool_step.jpg Hallie_and_lambie.jpg Lambie_says_come_here.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_lifting_stuffy.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_a_wet_stuffy.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie4.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie5.jpg Lambie_with_her_eyes_squinted.jpg Walk,_don't_run_song.jpg Stuffy, lambie and hallie dancing.jpg 2_8.gif Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-11-Itty-Bitty-Bess-Takes-Flight--Boxed-In.jpg image-5B9C_55CFAD97.jpg Step_out_song.jpg Boxed_In.png image-7DE9_5700D840.jpg 30397528fd699f301_w.jpg 2959596e238e1ffa1_w.jpg Image_7fbd5a47.jpeg Maxresdefault_258.jpg Top_Lamb_Molly_Molly_Mouthful_11248202.jpg Maxresdefault_211.jpg Lambie_in_top_lamb.jpg Unnamed_8.jpg Lambie_and_doc_in_the_cooking_show.jpg image-615B_55CFB170.jpg image-B564_5700D1C3.jpg Top Lamb Pic 001.jpg Top Lamb Pic 002.jpg Waitress_lambie_introduces_herself.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie_with_flapjacks.jpg Time_for_your_checkup_song_in_molly_molly_mouthful.jpg Lambie_and_molly_mouthful.jpg Chew_your_food_song.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_stuffy2.jpg Molly Molly Mouthful Pic 001.jpg Doc's_Dream.png Lambie up in the air.jpg Thousands_of_butterflies_flying_above_doc_and_lambie.jpg Lambie_and_doc_were_scared.jpg Lambie_touched_the_magic_stethoscope.jpg Doc-mcstuffins_video_2190110_337x190_1438409756758.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_chilly_sing_hey_what's_going_on.jpg 1fe70a.jpg 130868.jpg Lambie_singing_in_bed.jpg Maxresdefault_241.jpg 283726.jpg Doc,_lambie,_chilly_and_hallie.jpg Lambie_on_pirate_ship.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_doc.jpg Lambie_in_filling_chilly.jpg Lambie_covers_her_eyes.jpg Doc_notices_that_chilly's_caught.jpg Everyone_notices_that_chilly_lost_his_stuffing.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_go_after_one_stuffing.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_fell_to_the_ground.jpg Stuffy,_hallie_and_lambie2.jpg Stuffy,_hallie,_doc_and_lambie.jpg Everyone_sees_a_flat_chilly.jpg Stuffy,_chilly_and_lambie.jpg Stuffy_holds_up_a_big_ruler.jpg Chilly_tries_to_stretch_up.jpg Chilly_tries_to_dance.jpg Lambie_holds_chilly's_hat.jpg Lambie_asks_chilly_for_a_cuddle.jpg Suddenly_somebody_else_song.jpg Getting_ready_to_fill_chilly.jpg Chilly_was_back_to_normal.jpg Chilly_and_lambie.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie_threw_chilly_up_in_the_air.jpg image-CAAB_55CFB271.jpg image-0FD2_55CFB273.jpg Four_toy_main_characters2.jpg Lambie_'chilly,_it's_just_a_toy_dog'.jpg Lambie_holding_findo's_ball.jpg Stuffy_speaking_dog_to_findo.jpg Findo_licks_stuffy.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_fetchin_findo.jpg 1280x720-IqU.jpg Get_your_pet_to_the_vet_song.jpg Maxresdefault_214.jpg 139643_0112-900x506.jpg 11b4be.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie_in_their_vet_vests.jpg Findo's_nose_lights_up_red.jpg Unnamed-36.jpg I_feel_better_song_fetchin_findo.jpg image-5DAE_58135989.jpg 139643_0024-900x506.jpg 2255fb.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy7.jpg Lambie_hidden_in_the_castle_cave.jpg Lambie_by_the_castle_cave.jpg Lambie_by_the_castle_cave2.jpg Lambie_and_chilly_hugging2.jpg Lambie_and_squibbles.jpg Lambie_and_squibbles2.jpg Doc_and_lambie5.jpg 384_4.jpg 132be3.jpg A_toy_to_love_song.jpg 2da1ab.jpg 2bb0prFpCU837-960x540.jpg Maxresdefault_216.jpg Four_toy_characters_in_their_vet_vests.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_squibbles.jpg Stuffy,_squibbles_and_lambie.jpg Lambie_drawing.jpg Squibbles'_drawings.jpg Squibbles'_drawings_2.jpg I_want_to_adopt_you_song.jpg image-0495_55CFB481.jpg Get_ready_song.jpg 813753-1.jpg Image-9B49_55CFB73E.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie2.jpg Doc_and_the_gang.jpg Vet_scene.jpg 12926b.jpg 2dcc45.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-15-Take-Your-Pet-to-the-Vet--Master-and-Commander.jpg The_gang_watching_a_toy_hamster_walking.jpg 813738-1.jpg Image-0811_55CFB740.jpg Image-746A_55CFB741.jpg 1280x720-C97.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Lambie,_squeakers_and_squibbles.jpg Stuffy & Squibbles Pic 001.jpg Stuffy_with_doc,_lambie_and_chilly_in_the_background.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_chilly2.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_queen_amina.jpg She's_the_boss_song.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie6.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_queen_amina.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie7.jpg Three_Goats_ACuddlin_Swimmers_Belly_11249411.jpg Lambie_and_three_goats.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-17-Three-Goats-A-Cuddlin---Swimmer-s-Belly.jpg 52d3ae3b8f50cdfaf2856849_f1f06c28.jpg X360-gXL.jpg 384_2.jpg Lambie_and_melinda2.jpg Lambie_the_director.jpg Lambie_the_director2.jpg image-9D37_5700D275.jpg image-1917_5700D275.jpg Maxresdefault_217.jpg 13e8c0.jpg 1f88cf.jpg 17732b.jpg 1b6324.jpg Even_the_brave_song.jpg Princess_lambie.jpg Lambie_on_the_slide.jpg Lambie_and_pop_up_paulo.jpg Everyone_hopping.jpg Stuffy,_lambie,_chilly,_squeakers_and_paulo.jpg Lambie_and_pop_up_paulo2.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_squeakers_crash.jpg MV5BMTgzMzM0MTgxM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzQ2MTQzNzE@__V1_.jpg Pop-Up_Paulo_Pic_001.jpg Lambie_and_pop_up_paulo3.jpg Lambie,_squeakers_and_pop_up_paulo.jpg image-81B2_579195F1.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Lambie_and_professor_hootsburgh.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie_singing.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie_singing2.jpg Lambie_in_nurse's_office.jpg School_is_awesome_song.jpg 3039778bc2b803340_w.jpg 1df643.jpg Nurse's Office Pic 001.jpg Lambie_wearing_a_little_safari_hat.jpg Stuffy_fell_into_the_mud.jpg Lambie_and_chilly.jpg Lambie_sees_her_reflection.jpg Doc_and_lambie6.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_stuffy3.jpg Doc,_lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie.jpg Doc,_lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie2.jpg Hallie,_lambie_and_stuffy.jpg Doc,_hallie_and_lambie.jpg Four_toy_characters_dancing.jpg Glitter_can_happen_song.jpg image-E708_55FEBB7C.jpg A Case of the Glitters 001.jpg Lambie_yells_cut.jpg Lambie_directing.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie,_hallie_and_squeakers_group_hug.jpg Doc_and_toys_at_the_airplane.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie_at_the_window.jpg Lambie_and_toy_otter.jpg Lambie_gives_toy_otter_a_cuddle.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_chilly.jpg 160ca4.jpg 284ad7.jpg Hallie,_stuffy_and_lambie_by_the_door.jpg President's_Shadow.png 1cb9a8.jpg Doc McStuffins Goes to Washington Pic 001.jpg Doc McStuffins Goes to Washington Pic 002.jpg Lambie_says_yes_sir.jpg Lambie_and_winnie.jpg Winded_Winnie_Pic_001.jpg Lambie_and_winnie2.jpg Hallie,_chilly,_stuffy,_teddy_b,_bronty_and_lambie.jpg Toys_dance_around_in_a_circle.jpg Breathe_easy_song.jpg Until_it's_easier_to_breathe.jpg Halloween2.png 17cf45.jpg Safe_n_spooky_time_song.jpg image-8447_581357D3.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie3.jpg Demitri,_stuffy_and_lambie.jpg Demitri,_lambie_and_hallie.jpg Maxresdefault_221.jpg Lambie_and_demitri.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie,_hallie,_demitri_and_carrots_at_the_pet_vet.jpg image-69AB_5791854A.jpg Lambie_close_up.jpg Four_toy_characters_close_up.jpg Get_your_pet_to_the_vet_song_in_smitten_with_a_kitten.jpg Doc_listens_to_whispers's_heart.jpg Whispers_growls.jpg Whispers_with_a_temperature_on_her_head.jpg Doc_looks_into_whispers'_eyes.jpg Lambie,_whispers_and_doc.jpg Lambie_holds_a_small_heart.jpg Lambie_holds_a_purple_bow.jpg Lambie_holds_a_cat_fishing_toy.jpg I'll_wait_for_you_song.jpg Lambie_spinning_around.jpg Lambie_sad.jpg 30742542de0c0a9b9_w.jpg Lambie_and_whispers.jpg Whispers_licks_lambie's_nose.jpg Lambie_and_whispers2.jpg Lambie_and_whispers_loving.jpg Lambie_and_whispers_loving2.jpg image-D374_5791854B.jpg Stuffy,_lambie,_officer_pete,_ben_and_anna.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie4.jpg Maxresdefault_222.jpg Hallie_and_lambie2.jpg Squibbles_come_home_song.jpg Get_your_pet_to_the_vet_song_in_the_search_for_squibbles.jpg The Search for Squibbles Pic 001.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie, hallie and wyatt.jpg Oooey_gablooey_and_lambie.jpg 280x157-RMb.jpg 280x157-gZm.jpg 280x157-Pwj.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie,_hallie,_chilly_and_oooey_gablooey.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_the_wicked_king.jpg The_wicked_king_and_the_gang.jpg The_wicked_king_in_disguised.jpg Toys_laugh_at_stuffy_the_clown.jpg Lambie_spinning_around_2.jpg Lambie_in_the_mud.jpg Lambie_all_dirty.jpg Lambie_all_dirty2.jpg Out_of_sight_song.jpg Lambie_in_lint.jpg Lambie_in_lint_2.jpg Lambie_in_lint_3.jpg Lambie_crashed_onto_her_friends.jpg X240-V2V.jpg Lambie Gets the Linties Pic 001.jpg Lambie Gets the Linties Pic 002.jpg Lambie_and_bella2.jpg Doc_and_lambie7.jpg Lambie_and_moo-moo.jpg Doc,_alma,_lambie_and_moo-moo.jpg Moo_moo_lifts_up_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Ballet_at_the_clinic.jpg Doc_sings_what's_going_on_to_moo_moo_.jpg Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo-Boo Pic 001.jpg 02450B63-1019-AF9B-43F1-64648ED0C771.jpg 0867A424-3A2A-5A0C-3842-ABD7A64F8A74.jpg Lambie,_dress_up_daisy_and_dress_up_declan.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie_singing.jpg Doc,_lambie,_hallie,_bronty_and_dress_up_declan.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie,_chilly,_dress_up_daisy_and_dress_up_declan.jpg Chilly's Loose Button Pic 001.jpg Out_with_the_old_song.jpg Lambie_dancing_in_the_snow.jpg Professor_hootsburgh_talking_to_everyone.jpg Hallie,_chilly_and_lambie.jpg 52103964e9a70aff34065cfc_4c5b0e28.jpg Lambie,_chilly,_professor_hootsburgh_and_hallie.jpg X360-PqH.jpg Hallie,_professor_hootsburgh_and_lambie.jpg Lambie_in_say_it_again_sadie.jpg Talk_to_kids_song.jpg Everyone_was_proud_of_sadie.jpg Lambie_being_spun_around.jpg MAS_0000000000065260_doc_mcstuffins_s03_e13-ingested.jpg 68B6A1EE-1FED-9F1E-9C90-7E24F242A399.jpg Time_for_your_checkup_song_in_snowy_gablooey.jpg Not_cool_to_get_too_cold_song.jpg Doc_with_lambie_in_the_background.jpg Doc_with_three_toys_in_the_background.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy8.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie2.jpg Chilly,_stuffy_and_lambie.jpg Chilly,_doc,_stuffy_and_lambie.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie_and_chilly_in_the_mirror.jpg Lambie_next_to_the_bush.jpg Goooooal!_Pic_002.jpg Goooooal! Pic 001.jpg Lambie_puts_a_collar_on_liv.jpg Doc_and_lambie_singing_to_luna.jpg What's_best_for_your_pet_song.jpg Liv_long_and_pawsper_end_shot.jpg Four_toy_characters.jpg Image_c4063f7e.jpg Kirby's Derby Pic 002.jpg Doc_and_toys_in_the_inflatable_castle.jpg Doc,_lambie,_hallie_and_professor_hootsburg.jpg Lambie_thinks_the_feathers_are_baaaa-utiful.jpg There_were_feathers_in_the_air2.jpg Lambie,_stuffy,_dragon_bot_and_bronty_got_wet.jpg Can't_stop_the_giggles_song.jpg Lambie_and_lenny.jpg Lambie_gives_lenny_a_cuddle.jpg Lambie_got_squirted.jpg Lambie_wet_again.jpg Toys_proud.jpg Stuffy_crashes_onto_squeakers.jpg Sir_kirby_and_gang.jpg Everyone_greets_lenny_the_dragon.jpg image-D806_5700D414.jpg Ticklish Truck Pic 001.jpg lambie 'sippity sip sip'.jpg Into_the_unknown_song.jpg Into_the_unknown_song_2.jpg 51254322cdae81ec3_w.jpg Baby_McStuffins.png Hallie,_stuffy_and_lambie_singing.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_cece1.jpg The_best_big_sister_song.jpg Four_toy_main_characters7.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie_singing_2.jpg Doc,_lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie_spinning_in_a_circle.jpg Doc_and_toys_dancing_in_a_line.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie_singing_3.jpg 5125434a4d8453e8a_w.jpg Lambie's_Green_Tiara.png St__Patrick's_Dilemma.png image-F91F_5700D62D.jpg A_Giant_Save_2.png Runaway_Love-016.jpg Runaway_Love-018.jpg Runaway_Love-019.jpg Runaway_Love-023.jpg Runaway_Love-024.jpg Runaway_Love-025.jpg Runaway_Love-026.jpg “Runaway Love” Sneak Peek.jpg Runaway_Love-027.jpg Runaway_Love-028.jpg Runaway_Love-031.jpg Runaway_Love-032.jpg Runaway_Love-033.jpg Runaway_Love-034.jpg Runaway_Love-038.jpg Runaway_Love-039.jpg Runaway_Love-040.jpg Runaway_Love-041.jpg Runaway_Love-043.jpg Runaway_Love-044.jpg Runaway_Love-045.jpg Runaway_Love-046.jpg Runaway_Love-047.jpg Runaway_Love-048.jpg Runaway_Love-049.jpg Runaway_Love-051.jpg Runaway_Love-052.jpg Runaway_Love-053.jpg Runaway_Love-054.jpg Runaway_Love-055.jpg Runaway_Love-056.jpg Runaway_Love-057.jpg Runaway_Love-058.jpg Runaway_Love-059.jpg Runaway_Love-060.jpg Runaway_Love-061.jpg Runaway_Love-062.jpg Runaway_Love-063.jpg Runaway_Love-064.jpg Runaway_Love-065.jpg Runaway_Love-066.jpg Runaway_Love-067.jpg Runaway_Love-068.jpg Runaway_Love-069.jpg Runaway_Love-070.jpg Runaway_Love-071.jpg Runaway_Love-072.jpg Runaway_Love-073.jpg Runaway_Love-074.jpg MAS_0000000000065259_doc_mcstuffins_s03_e26-ingested-Runaway Love.jpg Runaway_Love-075.jpg Runaway_Love-078.jpg Runaway_Love-080.jpg Runaway_Love-083.jpg Doc and Lambie_Runaway Love.jpg Plenty of Love (To Go Around).jpg 5125436ec839697c9_w.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy9.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_stuffy_dancing_on_the_wagon.jpg Doc_and_toys_cheer_for_stella.jpg MAS_0000000000066625_doc_mcstuffins_s03_e27-ingested-Hooty's Duty.jpg Toys_came_alive_in_front_of_suki.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_singing2.jpg image-3B63_57012741.jpg Lambie_duster.jpg Four_toy_characters_singing.jpg Four_toy_characters_dancing2.jpg The_baby's_coming_home_song.jpg Doc's_photo_album.jpg Lambie_in_doc's_photo_albums.jpg Baby_doc_gets_introduced_to_lambie.jpg Stuffed_lambie.jpg Baby_doc_and_lambie.jpg Image-52A6_570127CC.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_chilly_and_lambie.jpg Doc_first_sees_lambie_alive.jpg Doc_sees_lambie_alive.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_chilly_in_the_air.jpg The_things_we_can_do_song.jpg Lambie_and_toy_porkupine.jpg Lambie_gives_lala_a_cuddle.jpg L_0000000000068192_doc_mcstuffins_s03_e29-ingested.jpg Baby_Names_Night_Night_11247796.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-10-22-08h42m02s639.png Love_that_little_baby_song.jpg Doc_and_her_toys_in_bed2.jpg Home_song.jpg Lambie_sunscreen.jpg Suited_up_for_safety_song.jpg Lambie_and_joni.jpg Lambie9.jpg Lambie_falls_on_the_ground.jpg Lambie_got_injured.jpg Lambie_and_joni2.jpg Close_up_shot_lambie's_belly.jpg Close_up_shot_lambie's_nose.jpg Close_up_shot_lambie's_eye.jpg Close_up_shot_lambie's_tutu.jpg Doc_and_lambie_hug.jpg Lambie_and_joni3.jpg Lambie_gives_joni_a_cuddle.jpg Lambie_and_joni4.jpg Lambie_and_joni5.jpg Lambie_and_joni6.jpg New_haircut_song_1.jpg New_haircut_song_2.jpg New_haircut_song_3.jpg New_haircut_song_5.jpg Joni_the_Pony.jpg Lambie_jumps_through_the_hoop.jpg Lambie_umbrella.jpg Lambie_umbrella2.jpg Lambie_in_the_air2.jpg Lambie_and_joni7.jpg Doc_and_stuffy_putting_on_a_story.jpg Chilly,_lambie,_hallie_and_squeakers.jpg Sleepless_in_Stuffyland.jpg Lambie_scrumbs_stuffy's_tummy.jpg Doc_and_her_toys_sleeping.jpg Doc_and_her_toys_sleeping2.jpg Stuffy_got_scraped.jpg Lambie_leading_with_the_flashlight.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_luna.jpg Lambie11.jpg Lambie_and_chilly6.jpg Group_of_toys_cheering.jpg Doc_and_toys_twirling.jpg Lambie,_bella_and_kiko.jpg Lambie_and_awesone_guy.jpg Season 4 Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-032.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-048.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-052.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-055.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-060.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-068.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-086.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-091.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-107.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-140.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-148.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-151.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-153.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-195.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-202.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-206.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-215.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-220.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-225.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-227.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-248.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-249.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-257.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-263.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-279.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-282.jpg Lambie slipped on marbles.jpg Stuffy trips 1.jpg Doc,_lambie,_hallie_and_chilly_in_the_operating_room.jpg Lambie_and_chilly_in_their_operating_outfits.jpg Chilly_ringing_the_bell.jpg A_group_of_toys_gasping.jpg Lambie_and_ben_running.jpg Lambie_and_ben_in_yarn.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie,_sir_kirby,_awesome_guy_and_tiggley.jpg Lambie_wrapped_up_with_rope.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_singing_time_for_your_checkup2.jpg Doc_brings_oooey_into_the_ambulance.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie_and_sir_kirby_in_the_helecopter.jpg Doc_and_the_gang_on_the_elevator.jpg Lambie_being_cute.jpg Never_stop_loving_a_toy_song.jpg Lambie_and_stanley.jpg Doc_and_lambie_at_stanley's_surgery.jpg Lambie_and_robot_ray_looking_at_the_kids_on_screen.jpg Stanley_with_his_owner.jpg Lambie_and_robot_ray2.jpg Lambie_hugs_robot_ray.jpg Group_hug_in_welcome_to_mcstuffinsville.jpg Doc20blog.png Doc_and_toys_enter_the_toy_hospital.jpg Toys come to life 3.jpg Lambie and chilly hug.jpg Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly.jpg doc, lambie, stuffy and chilly go into the hospital.jpg doc and the gang with bronty.jpg doc, lambie, chilly and professor hootsburg.jpg hallie comes into professor hootsburg's room.jpg doc and the gang hear dress up daisy screeching.jpg lambie 'the rip in my plush'.jpg lambie pushes doc out of exam room 2.jpg doc and lambie with stuffing all over the place.jpg stuffy and bronty bandaged together.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly giving each other blood preasures.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly check each other's eyes.jpg lambie weighs chilly.jpg chilly on the scale.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly listening to each other's heartbeats.jpg So Proud to Be Med Students-005.jpg So Proud to Be Med Students-006.jpg So Proud to Be Med Students-007.jpg So Proud to Be Med Students-008.jpg So Proud to Be Med Students-009.jpg So Proud to Be Med Students-010.jpg So Proud to Be Med Students-012.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly get their hospital coats.jpg bronty in the hospital bed.jpg lambie and a baby in a bunny outfit.jpg hallie 'there there sugar'.jpg Lambie_and_chilly4.jpg chilly and lambie checking in their checklists.jpg I Know What's Best-001.jpg I Know What's Best-004.jpg I Know What's Best-006.jpg Night_Shift.jpg lambie bouncy babies.jpg lambie turns the baby monitor on.jpg hallie 'emergency surgery, sugar'.jpg lambie in the hallway.jpg chilly puts moo moo to sleep.jpg lambie by the pet vet entrance.jpg stuffy sleeping at his work.jpg lambie meets flicker.jpg 53bfaec2c0267baa611b94d7_30d76cdb.jpg lambie on the toy monitor.jpg lambie and bouncy baby.jpg lambie puts the bouncy babies in their crib.jpg lambie gives the bouncy babies cuddles.jpg lambie cuddles one of the bouncy babies.jpg lambie takes her hospital coat off.jpg lambie leaves the hospital.jpg doc 'wait, lambie'.jpg lambie 'i think it's for the best'.jpg doc sings what's going on to lambie.jpg lambie17.jpg lambie gets her scrubs.jpg image-7CB3_57BEECDB.jpg image_63524960.jpg image-F24F_57BEECFE.jpg 53cc0ee17efac3edc357f0f8 9d01206d.jpg Your_signiture_style_song2.jpg Doc, Lambie and Baby Lacie.jpg image-B6EF_57BEECFF.jpg Doc, Darla, Lambie, Chilly and Rosie.png image-FFB7_57C04099.jpg 337x190-Q100 86476f30e85481ba23cbe2e27d8b2c84.jpg 1000x562-Q70_b28097f6c86d18c71ea818084428c138.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_cece.jpg Baby_bathtime_song.jpg image_4fe61edc.jpg image-4DE0_57D63E90.jpg 53feca9444d9634be55f9134_1133cdcd.jpg image_1cb07e7a.jpg Rest_your_voice_song.jpg 20C98770-8BD5-538C-A245-9B223E5CD155.jpg 810011-1.jpg image-C19F_580DE8F6.jpg karaoke katie's opening night end.jpg image_01650dd7.jpg image_ff4643c1.jpg image-17A9_580DDC90.jpg boppy's birthday banner.jpg lambie gives boppy a cuddle.jpg lambie, stuffy and chilly hold up boppy's invitations.jpg doc, lambie, hallie and dr. tundra.jpg lambie gives hazel a cuddle.jpg doc and the gang_2.jpg image-F590_581F4640.jpg hallie 'you all look dizzier than a donkey trying to dance'.jpg hallie puts the wicked king, squeakers and paulo in the hospital bed.jpg doc and lambie go to boppy's house.jpg doc and lambie see stuffy flying.jpg stuffy crashes onto doc.jpg bronty and boppy jumped really hard.jpg doc 'it gets crazy in a bouncy house'.jpg doc and lambie walk carefully.jpg boppy's birthday cake lost air too.jpg doc, lambie, stuffy and boppy.jpg lambie, stuffy and boppy inside the ambulance.jpg doc and lambie cure stuffy and boppy.jpg lambie and stuffy10.jpg lambie and hallie wheel boppy and stuffy in.jpg doc and a lot of injured patients.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-001.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-002.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-003.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-007.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-011.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-012.jpg doc and the gang_4.jpg lambie18.jpg doc and the gang_5.jpg doc and boppy bouncing together.jpg bouncy house boo boos end shot.jpg image-FF64_581F4641.jpg chilly and lambie singing time for your checkup.jpg time for your checkup the mayor's speech.jpg 826284-1.jpg doc, lambie, chilly and hallie at the library.jpg doc and lambie looking at the book.jpg it matters what you say mr mayor song.jpg doc greets her toys.jpg lambie gives hermie a cuddle.jpg stuffy hides under the hospital desk.jpg A Monster!-005.jpg A Monster!-007.jpg A Monster!-008.jpg lambie crawls under the desk.jpg lambie and chilly cuddle.jpg doc and the toys walking_2.jpg saltwater serge and wellington whale see doc and the gang.jpg doc and the gang on toots the tugboat.jpg saltwater serge, wellington whale and surfer girl on top of toots the tugboat.jpg doc and lambie see something.jpg four toy main characters6.jpg stuffy, chilly and lambie3.jpg time for your checkup chuck learns to look.jpg lambie, stuffy, chilly, ricardo and dress up daisy.jpg lambie and ricardo.jpg VVVG.jpg doc, lambie and officer pete.jpg safely across the street song.jpg lambie, stuffy, chilly and darla 'boo-ya!'.jpg Get_you_to_the_party_on_time_song.jpg stuffy and lambie with their operating masks on.jpg lambie 'don't you dare go poking around inside the cake'.jpg stuffy, lambie, chilly, army al and darla in the toy box.jpg doc puts a bandage on boppy.jpg 8E5A4362-8811-9715-575F-B2063E0B71F1.jpg 337x190-Q100_e0c9200a6001a0f840c7cf5163e6f080.jpg doc and the gang in the desert at night_2.jpg lambie and willow under the bed.jpg lambie four legged in her hospital clothes.jpg doc and lambie10.jpg lambie and willow cuddle.jpg lambie four legged in her lifecoat.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_5.jpg stuffy, lambie and hallie_season 4.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_2.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_13.jpg Doc_McStuffins_meets_Winnie_the_Pooh.png Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_3.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static__640.jpg 337x190-Q100_05a9f4c5ae1725433f726e65ae93124e.jpg Into_the_hundred_acre_wood_end_shot.jpg Stuffy,_Squibbles,_Doc_and_Lambie.jpg Doc and toys with Gus.jpg maxresdefault_1000.jpg maxresdefault_1002.jpg GID2.jpg GID3.jpg Lambie with Officer Pete and Lenny.jpg Lambie and Chilly.jpg QHYlK8SnDb4 maxresdefault.jpg Lambie's_Lullaby_song.jpg GwvN.jpg Gwnt.jpg GwvM.jpg zD6assB2ees_maxresdefault.jpg Maxresdefault 1004.jpg Better Bedtime Steps song.jpg DEtcUCGVoAA_dYh.jpg The main 4 stuffed toys as baby toys.jpg The Doc Files image_8f7dc894.jpg The-Doc-Files_Doc_&_friends.jpg Boppy's_Boo-boo_(3).png Boppy's_Boo-boo_(4).png Chilly_Willies_Picture_(1).png Lambiechillydoc_Stuffy.jpg Chilly_Willies_Picture_(4).png Hallie,_chilly_and_lambie_hugging.jpg Lambie_tumble_dance.jpg Lambie_fall_dance.jpg Gustov_Gator_Picture_(4).png The_Lamb's_Exam.png Lamb_Exam_Picture_(1).png LambieDocStuffy.jpg StuffyDocDonnyLambie.jpg Lamb_Exam_Picture_(2).png Lamb_Exam_Picture_(3).png DMS_ep_337x190_1400174416158.jpg Lamb_Exam_Picture_(4).png Lambie_in_the_doc_files.jpg tumblr_mxa0avWZna1qjhlhko1_500.png The_Doc_Files_-_Stuffy's_Sticky_Supplies.jpg Mr__Chomps_Chompers_(4).png Doc,_lambie_and_mr_chomp_singing.jpg The_gang_singing_brush_your_teeth.jpg image_a1f5b07a.jpg Blurry,_Blurry_Night_(4).png Chilly&Lambie.jpg Promotional Material Disney_Junior_Doc_McStuffin.png|Season 1-3 intro Doc02.jpg Lambie.png Lambie2.png lambie3.png Lambiewave.png Lambiewave2.png lambiecrown.png Lambie_in_her_snow_clothes.jpg 617dOiPM03L_SL1181_48459_1424024166_1280_1280.jpg Dochuglambie.png b211de6e9077ade3555c55ecae82dbe5.png e20018b84f481921caf799f0caf5e963.jpg doc_lambiecuddle.png lambiehugdoc.png lambiehugdoc2.png mcstuffinsthree.png Doc_gang.png Hallie_lambie_stuffy.png mcstuffins_lambieheart.png The gang from Frida Fairy Flies Again.jpg Doc_Mcstuffins_Christmas_Banner.jpg 511p8IMTdEL__SY355_.jpg Pet_vet_mainImage_920x518.jpg Bbc99d09-f7fc-45ea-8178-85f8f6eefa08_jpg_w960.jpg Doc-McStuffins1.jpg Doc-McStuffins-So-Much-You-Can-Do-Sweepstakes-768x405.jpg RtaImage_2.jpg Doc_mcstuffins_toy_hospital_theme.jpg|New Doc McStuffins Theme Song De8b7791fc3e80b779bf2cb739d561a851ba23f2.jpg Dgc555119LARGE.jpg Doc_Mcstuffins_Hospital.jpg S36rZFMYQ0eAI-AhAAEQfwbYU3M26.jpg The gang from Frida Fairy Flies Again.jpg Doc Mobile.png DMS_TH_BTN_500x400_activities.jpg 582c9149ada08_image.jpg doc-mcstuffins.jpg docgrpmedicine.png 12809751_1065311043531322_2051389785179542170_n.jpg DAXL7iHXkAQi1Te.jpg 13346583_1133942876668138_2755436166775063034_n.jpg CDRIYEbVAAEE3g5_jpg_large.jpg CKiQBoAWgAAO1HQ_jpg_large.jpg 66009_1072600906135669_3987309655755951251_n.jpg CdX3QdOXEAAGmFr.jpg Lambieproof.jpg Unnamed_4.png B-QKJu9CMAATHBa_jpg_large.jpg CeVSDDiWEAA0Tak.jpg